gingofandomcom-20200215-history
Gabriel Garza/Quotes
Listed below are Gabriel Garza's quotes throughout ''Gabriel Garza'''' media. ''Gabriel Garza (TV series) Gabriel and the Big One * "You're a terrible man, Vio!" * (Roge) "Did you notice that?" (Gabriel) "That's the sound of the bell ringing as usual. Why are you so surprised?" * "Come on, people! Snap out of it!" * "That no-good-rotten troublemaker has been brainwashing most of the school. He has a curse on him, that's because of Vio's no-good-rotten-great-great-great-great-grandfather." (Roge) "Actually, he had 99% of people getting brainwashed, but he didn't have 1% of people that were allergic of getting brainwashed, and neither had you." (Gabriel) "Well duh, he's so clumsy like my Aunt Judy." (Roge) "You're right, Gabriel. School should be ending... in right about... Now." * "HEY! Flamehead!" * (Roge) "Can we go home and enjoy ourselves?" (Gabriel) "Yes, as long as you enjoy ping-pong." The First Toy Craze * "DAD! I WANT TO JOIN THE TOY CAR-MAKING COMPETITION!" * "Finally, I can get rid of that toy car." * "Boy, that ended well." * "GRRRRRR! These ideas are terrible." * (Leno) "What do you think of my new boat drawing?" (Gabriel) "Thank you, Leno. That's great, but we are not making a boat. We're making a toy car for the competition." (Leno) "A toy car?! I thought we were making a boat, idiot! That's it, I'm outta here!" * "Please let it be me, please let it be me in first place!" Lovesick Gabriel * "I'VE FINISHED THE GA--Hey!" * "Her name is Claire. Claire Jones." * "Uhhh... is it just me or is the tree over there wasn't there before?" Charge Button * "No mad, nomad. Get it? * "The Marty's Market mention made me skeptical about it." * (Leno) "AHHHHHH! What was that?" (Gabriel) "What's the matter? It's only a remote." * "Trillionaire. Uh-oh. Must be that Vio." * "IT MUST BE VIO!" * (Vio) "These are my friends. You may know." (Gabriel) "GRRRRR! Not may!!" * (Roge) "Don't kill my middle brother!" (Gabriel) "Yeah, and don't call Leno a meatball, either." 2-G * "I felt like the bouncing castle in my dream was bouncing on me instead." * "Today's Monday... and that means... boring school." * "There's nothing different! Another me?!? AHHHH!! (Gabriel #2) Why did you wake me up, Ro- You're not Roge! You're me! (both) AHHHHH!!" * "(Gabriel #2) Where did you come from? (Gabriel) First, where did you come from? I'm the original Gabriel Garza." * "I wish the other Gabriel was here!" * "Have the idiot Vio and his fellow bad guys done some bad stuff for the past few days?" * "Me and my clone want to fight you and your clone!" * "Well done, Gabriel #2. (Gabriel #2) Thank you, brother. (Gabriel) Brother? You're not my brother, you're me! (Gabriel #2) I said 'brother', because you felt like one! (Gabriel) Oh, I get it now." * "(Marvin) See, son, there's nothing to be afraid of. (Gabriel) I was 0.1% afraid." The Gabriel Garza Movie * "I better be in time!" Category:Quotes Category:Lists